Tight spot
by Naire.Naire
Summary: Ed/Roy *They find themselves in a tight spot. Being in pain can help reveal some hidden feelings* one-shot


Tight spot

Darkness which was surrounding him till now lifted suddenly when pain shot through his body. Roy groaned and opened his eyes. He was chained to the wall in some dark place, looking like a cellar or even dungeon. His head throbbed and he felt blood flowing from his side where he got hit earlier.

"Fuck…" he heard a curse from his right. He moved his head slowly and sure there he was: The Fullmetal alchemist, bound to the wall just like Roy was. He looked terrible. His face was purple from bruises and full of bleeding cuts. Ed's automail fingers were missing and his flesh leg was bleeding due to the nasty slash. "Damn it. That bastard got me bad."

"I thought only I got the pleasure of being called a bastard by you, Ed."

"Colonel? What the…?" Ed looked at him, shocked. Well, Roy couldn't really blame him, as he was fighting furiously when he arrived and then knocked out cold, before he could spot his Superior Officer.

"Yeah, I tried to stop that man, but unfortunately he managed to dodge my flames and knock me out as well. He was unnaturally quick."

"Because he's a chimera." Ed answered, trying to set himself free from his restrains. It only made his wrist bleed. The chain wouldn't budge.

"Stop it, Fullmetal, you are only hurting yourself."

Ed glared at him. "What, am I supposed to give up?"

The sound of the doors opening saved them from fighting.

"So you are awake finally? Good." The man – the very same who brought them here – came in and closed the doors behind himself. He was short – still taller than Ed, Roy noticed with a little amusement – and seemed delicate, but Ed knew that he was far stronger than a normal person. Roy noticed then that his face really didn't look human – eyes too thin, mouth too big and his ears had sharp points.

"I wasn't expecting you, Colonel. It's not you that I want revenge against so if you will keep quiet then maybe I won't hurt you." He said, coming dangerously close to Ed and smiling at him. His teeth were sharp. "It's you, the Fullmetal alchemist that I hate! You took everything from me!"

"Huh? What did I do? I don't even remember meeting a scum like you!" Ed spat at his face, refusing to be afraid.

Slap! The man's sharp nails made Ed's face bleed with the hit. "You don't even remember ruining my life? I was just a simple pickpocket but you had to catch me and give me to them! And look at me now! I'm a monster!" His furious eyes had a mad glint.

"Yea, I can agree with you on that." Another slap. Roy winced. If Ed kept angering him, no one knew what could happen.

"We will see how's your attitude after I'm done with you! You are going to beg me for death." The grin, showing his sharp teeth, gave Roy the creeps, but Ed looked at him straight on, cockily rising his brow.

The man had moved closer to Fullmetal and with a crazy grin still present, he detached Ed's automail arm.

"I heard that automail can be pretty painful… Especially the attaching part…"

Without the warning, he connected the arm again. Ed bit his lips and grunted. It wasn't like he didn't feel this pain every time he damages his arm. Then he felt it being removed again and attached. He gasped. The man laughed and did it again. And again. After the fourth or fifth time Ed was almost screaming.

"Stop!" Roy shouted. He couldn't watch that anymore. Ed was being very quiet about his pain. Roy knew once a solder with an automail leg. He told him about the pain of the surgery, thinking that it was the worst thing you could feel. Roy also witnessed his automail being attached. That grown up man was shouting and swearing. He almost passed out. Comparing to him, Ed seemed not to be bothered by it. Well, until he started shouting.

"I told you to stay quiet! I didn't want you here but I couldn't have left you there either. This is my revenge!" he said, clearly mad and attached Ed's arm again.

"No, no! Please stop! It's not his fault, he didn't turn you into a chimera!" Roy was panicking now, trying desperately to break free from his chains.

"Shut up! You know nothing!"

After torturing Ed some more it seemed that Roy's shouts finally got on his nerves. He had left the teen, who sunk down with relief and moved towards Roy.

"Oh, you feel abandoned? Should I play with you too?" The madman grinned and slapped Roy across his face. He grimaced at the sharp nails. Then the man started to beat him and kick his sides. Roy was groaning in pain and after one hard hit he shouted, not being able to hold the sound as pain flowed in his stomach.

"Leave him alone." Came a quiet voice. Ed was shaking badly and it was obvious he had a fever. "Wasn't I the one who made you such a monster? I believe that they messed with your brain and you've got animal's short memory as well. Come on, come here and finish what you've started. Imagine he's not even here. Beating him up won't give you revenge, will it?" He taunted him.

Through a haze of pain, Roy heard him. He was confused. Why would Ed encourage that bastard to torture him? But when his pain finally lifted he realized that Ed was looking at him in concern. Was he trying to protect him by getting the madman attention on himself? Stupid kid…

"You are right. Besides, this one's a pussy, he can't take even such a simple beating. I'm sure your automail ten times harder to bare, isn't it?" And Ed's torture started again. This time, even Roy's protests didn't help. Ed was shouting loudly now. Finally after eternity, Ed fainted.

"Uh… I guess he's out of it for now. Well, I will come back later!" He said and left them lying there, bruised and bleeding.

Mustang didn't know how much time had passed but he heard Ed groan after awhile.

"That bastard… Would be better if he beat the shit out of me…" Ed grunted, trying to sit up. He was shaking and his breath was uneven and too shallow. Roy was sure he still had a fever as his face was red.

"Ed… Are you… all right?" Roy asked him, concerned. He had never admitted it to anyone but himself, but he cared for the kid. Too much actually.

"Yea, never better…" Ed snorted, finally sitting up and leaning on the wall.

"What were you thinking? Why the hell did you taunt him like that?"

"What was I supposed to do? Watch him beat you to death?" Ed didn't even have the strength to get mad.

"Yes! That would be better that provoking him to hurt you so much!" His voice was full of anger but his face was showing his concern.

"No, it wouldn't." Ed signed. "Look, Mustang, you are here by accident, he didn't want to have anything to do with you. Just stay quiet so he won't hurt you. Please…" The last word was whispered softly.

"Why? It's my problem now as well as yours. I can't just stay quiet and watch you getting tortured."

"Yes you can and you will. Don't you get it, Roy?" Ed whispered, looking away. "It's far more painful watching you suffer than feeling it myself."

Ed's words shocked him. What did he mean by that? Did he care about him? Roy's heart started to beat faster, full of foolish hope.

"What? Ed, what do you mean?" Ed looked at him and there was a sad smile on his lips.

"Well… I know that you only see my as an annoying kid, who's short and has a temper and always get you more trouble than he's worth…" Roy wanted to assure him that it wasn't true, but Ed kept going. "But I don't see you only as my Superior Officer… I care about you. A lot. And I couldn't possibly forgive myself if you got tortured because of me." He admitted finally, his face red this time not from the fever.

Ed looked away, trying to hide his blush. Roy sat there, shocked. Ed… cared about him? And he thought that Roy didn't think that he was worth the troubles he caused? Ridiculous.

"Ed…" Roy didn't know exactly what to say. Should he admit his own feelings or hold back? Edward was a caring person, he probably meant it in a friendly way…

"Eh… You don't have to say anything. I know you don't feel the same about me." Ed said, resigned.

"You think so?" Roy finally found his voice. "Then you are mistaken." He couldn't let him think like that.

"Wha…?" Ed face snapped in his direction, his eyes wide.

"I do care about you. And what you said is not true. I don't think that you are not worth the problems you ever caused. Because you are. I always felt the need to protect you and I believe I like you enough to be willing to face some problems sometimes. So don't even try to protect me like that again, Ed. I can't stand it - you being in pain."

Now it was a time for Ed to be shocked. Roy… liked him back? But did he feel the same what Ed was feeling or was it only friendship? They didn't know, but they were both afraid of the same things.

"Roy… Do you… uh, never mind." Ed couldn't simply ask him, could he?

"What? You may ask me whatever you want, Ed."

"I… I wanted to know if… if you felt something more for me than friendship…?" He blushed. Roy smiled, thinking that Ed looks cute with his face red like that.

"Yes, Ed. Very much so. I believe that I love you." Roy admitted. After all, they were in a dangerous situation. He knew he'd regret it, if he died without confessing. Their situation was hopeless, no one knew when Roy went.

"So you feel the same!" Ed smiled his beautiful smile that lit up the room. His gold eyes were shining with so much warmth that Roy's heart skipped a beat.

"The same…? Are you saying that you…?" Roy asked hopefully.

"I love you too, Roy." Now the boy was beaming at him, pain completely forgotten.

Mustang didn't felt this happy in years. Hopelessness of their situation faded in the background comparing to this revelation.

"I'm so very happy that you do. So, promise me you won't taunt him?" Roy pleaded. He wanted to take his pain away…

"Only if you promise me you will shut up and don't gain his attention." He replied with his cocky smile. Stubborn as ever.

"You know I can't promise you that!"

"Then don't ask the same from me." Ed stated simply. Roy signed, the kid was the most stubborn person he had ever met. But that was a part of his charm, that's why Roy loved him.

"I hope that Al will hurry up and save us. He knows who I was against. I'm sure there are some records of him. Maybe he's keeping us in his basement…" Ed wondered. Al knew when Ed went, but a mission like that usually takes time, so he probably wasn't worried yet.

After some time sitting there in silence the doors opened again.

"I hope you missed me." Crazy grin. "I brought some toys to spike a little our fun."

When Roy saw those 'toys' he felt like throwing up. He wasn't sure if he would be brave enough to make that bastard notice him. He was paralyzed by fear. First, all of Ed's flesh fingers were crushed by a hammer. The kid had some guts though and kept himself from screaming, but he was whimpering and his eyes were shut tightly. Roy couldn't admire him more. Then, the knife was in use, tearing Ed's shirt to pieces and slashing his flesh. Soon, it was covered in gashes, some of them cruelly widened by the man fingers. When even that didn't get the scream out of Ed, the bastard got frustrated. He left for a minute and came back with red hot steel. Roy gulped. That will be the worst of this torture. Roy knew far too well, how much hot temperature and fire could be painful but this… this was beyond him. He was finally about to open his mouth and taunt the man – but one look at Ed stopped him. His eyes were begging him and he was shaking his head. Stupid, stupid… why did he prefer to get hurt himself instead of letting Roy handle it? Sure, Mustang had to agree that Ed was tough – far more so that most of the military mans – and that he, himself would be shouting and begging him to stop or kill him… So Roy nodded once and didn't do anything, calling himself a coward in his head. He couldn't watch the bastard showing the hot steel against Ed's side. Roy focused on Fullmetal's face instead. His eyes got clouded by pain and eventually he let go of a scream.

"So you can shout, huh? And pass out as well… We will see how much more I will have to do for you to beg me for death…" And he left, closing the door.

Roy sat there feeling helpless. Ed was battered, his hand crushed, his side full of cuts and wide gashes and that horrible burn… He will have a lot of new scars and as he noticed earlier he already had enough. Roy closed his eyes and prayed which he had never done before. He prayed for them to be saved. He prayed that the man won't touch Ed anymore, that he rather focus on Roy now. He prayed that they died quickly and painlessly…

The bastard came again and again, every time making Ed scream and pass out. His resilience was less and less. Roy tried to save him from pain, shouted and pleaded but the chimera didn't even look his way. He had a mad grin on his face all the time and enjoyed Ed screaming. But he never pleaded. Fullmetal was to prideful for that.

Finally, when Roy lost all hope and believed he will watch Ed being tortured to death and then he will die himself, Alphonse found them. He brought enough of the military man to conquer an army. They quickly overpowered the man.

"Nii-san! O my God, are you alive?" Al shouted, running towards his brother. He fell to his knees and unbound him. Ed was unconscious and he fell down like a puppet. Al caught him. Soon, the medics where there and took care of Ed. Riza freed Roy and he shakily got to his feet.

"Are you all right, sir?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"I'm fine. He only gave me a little beating. It's Ed who got tortured." Roy answered sadly, while leaving this horrible place. Looking at where Ed's been bound, there was a huge pool of blood. Roy paled seeing it. So much blood. He could only hope that the doctors will save him.

In the hospital, despite his protests that he was fine, the doctors took a good look at him. They bandaged the worst wound on his chest, cleaned all the cuts, and sewed a few deep ones. Eventually, they had to let him go, because no one was ready to face Flame Alchemist's wrath. Roy moved quickly in case they changed theirs minds.

Ed was looking very fragile, his chest, hand and leg all bandaged and his face still full of cuts and bruises. He was unconscious and pale. Roy's heart was breaking seeing this.

"Colonel? Are you all right? What did the doctors say?" Al asked, concerned. He's wrapped his fingers around Ed's arm as he couldn't hold his brother's broken hand.

"I'm fine. That bastard didn't do anything to me compared to Ed." Roy signed and sat down on the chair on the other side of Ed's bed.

"Will he be all right?" He asked quietly, looking at his poor face.

"Yeah, I think so. Doctors said that he went through a lot of pain but it's not life threatening."

"Thank God. I really thought we would die there. Thank you, you saved our lives." Roy said gratefully. Al blushed at that.

"I'm sorry it took so long. I knew who Ed was against but I didn't think something happened for three hours or so. When I've gotten worried I rushed to the office to find out where the man lived. Turned out he was keeping you not at his house but at an old place of his mother."

It took two days for Ed to wake up. Roy stayed at his side, refusing to budge. Alphonse did the same but wasn't that stubborn and was sleeping in his own bed at nights.

One evening, when only Roy was in the room with Ed, he's finally woken up.

"Ed! Are you all right? Should I call a doctor?"

"Roy… no, don't, please. Just give me some water."

After carefully helping him drink a glass of water, Roy sat him against a pillow and seated himself at the edge of the bed.

"I was so worried about you. You took a horrible beating." Roy said, his voice full of concern.

"I'm all right. Was I out of it for long?" His voice sounded tired.

"Almost three days. Alphonse stayed at your side, but I told him to go rest." Ed nodded at that.

"Good, he shouldn't overwork himself yet. He's still weak from the Gate."

The silence that followed wasn't painful but still a little uncomfortable. Ed fidgeted a little.

"Roy…?" Ed voice was hesitant. "Did you…uh…" His face got all red and he looked away. Roy thought that he looked cute like that.

"Did I what?" Soft voice, almost a whisper. Ed shuddered, thinking that Roy's voice was somehow sensual.

"Did you mean what you said back then? We were in pain. And it didn't look like we would get out of it alive." He finally meet his eyes.

"Of course I meant what I said. I love you Ed." Roy said softly, leaning near him. Ed blushed even more but smiled.

"I love you too…" He whispered and closed his eyes when Roy kissed him. Their lips met slowly and he opened his mouth for Roy's tongue to get in. The kiss was sensual and hot, saying everything about their feelings for each other. Eventually they parted for breath. Ed was panting a little.

"You are cute when you blush." Roy stated, smirk on his face. But it wasn't annoying for Ed anymore.

"And you are sexy when you smirk." He decided to voice his thoughts. Roy laughed at that and kissed him again.


End file.
